AuSwiss: Broken walls in the Attic
by SirWritesVeryLittle
Summary: Germany is throwing a ball for all the Germans and not being able to pass up the free food and entertainment, Switzerland comes. But he nearly forgets that Austria is going to be there as well. But will his 'hatred' for him turn into something more..?


AxS Broken walls in the Atticby ~emilogan

Broken walls in the Attic. Edelweiss

**Warning: Yaoi, mild OOC, cussing, Switzerland and Austria**

The cool German night was dark and the air was thick but ever so fresh as it blew in from outside the glorious marbel ballroom Vash had deserted not too long ago. The Swiss boy was never one for music, socializing, and dancing and that was mainly what this whole Germanic get together was about. But besides all the cons of coming the blonde couldn`t resist the inviation for free food and free entertainment for his beloved little sister. So for now he delt with the other annoying people by seperating himself from them, something he had become very good at.

"Huff..." He breathed out, his breath showing as a fading, pale white cloud that hovered visibly only for a moment. That was the only thing Switzerland was doing to keep himself entertained, breathing. It was becoming too much boredom for Switzerland, everybreath was killing him slowly, chipping away at his precious brain cells. It was annoying for him though there was no other way to keep himself from busting into the ballroom, dragging Lietchenstein out of the room, and ruining the night she had been looking forward to for months.

"Schweiz, what are you doing out here? It`s freezing out here, come on inside." Germany said, half way through the glass door that seperated the ball and the quiet balconey Switzerland had found himself on. The Swiss man didn`t look at the German, he just stared out at the moon though he could still catch the black masquarde mask on half of his face and the normal suit that was a bit flimsey in the breeze. After a few minutes of not answering Germany finally let out a sigh and just shut the door, letting the boy stay outside by himself. Germany didn`t really care, Switzerland wasn`t anyone too special. He was just another boy that came from the same country.

Once the man left Switzerland pulled down his mask, a dark green that made his light-green eyes stand out like emeralds in the dark night. He also patted out the folds in his suit, a black suit, black dress shirt and dark green tie that iliuminated against the white shirt perfectly. Switzerland didn`t have much style but everything seemed to look good on him.

"Bruder?" A voice interupted the fixing of his clothes."Yes, Lilli?" He answered immeditly, looking over at his little sister."Are you ready to go?" He asked as she walked over and giggled, fixing his tie. "We`ve only been here an hour, Vash. Why don`t you come inside and dance?" Lilli asked, looking up at Switzerland with the biggest and most innocent ever-green eyes in the world. It was impossible to say no but the Swiss man didn`t dance.

"Lilli, Why don`t you dance with-" She interupted him sweetly."No bruder, Germany has his own date...And I want to dance with you.." She said taking Switzerland`s hand in her tiny one as she led him into the marble room against his will. He almost tripped over his leather boots as his little sister proved she had a bit of strength in her small body.

"T-This isn`t a good idea." Switzerland said, the Germanic`s and their dates watching the brother and sister pair stumble in. The sound of sweet piano music met Vash`s ears and he made it a prioity to not look in that direction. One of the major reasons he avoided coming inside the ballroom was that he did **not**want to see the pianist. For the longest time he denied any connection to the brunette though no matter how hard he tried he could not completely forget his old compainion.

"Come on..It isn`t hard.."Litechtenstein said taking one of Vash`s hand`s and putting the other on her hip. Austria began to play Chopin in noctune C# minor and Lilli smiled at the beautiful music as she lightly lead her brother in the dance. Switzerland stared at his feet the entire time, trying to catch on to where each foot belonged and when it moved. He was right, Switzerland couldn`t dance at all and it was down right embarrassing to have their 'family' watch Litechenstein try to lead the larger male.

"Kesesesesesesesesesesesese!" Prussia chuckled from across the room causing Vash to look up brashly with a glare and accidentally hitting Lilli in the nose, a bit of blood dripping from it making Switzerland`s eyes widen with regret as he knelt down next to her afte she fell to the floor, holding the bridge of her nose and tilting her head back as Hungary hit Prussia in the gut with her frying pan. "Look what you caused!" She yelled at him before rushing over to the siblings."My Goodness Lilli, Are you alright?" Hungary helped Lietchenstein up as she held her hankercheif to her nose and was quickly led to the bathroom.

"I-I`m sorry!" Switzerland called, his face turning cherry in absolute embarrassment after his little sister though he couldn`t follow the girls. One because they were going to the bathroom and that was just something boy`s didn`t do with girls and two he was afraid that Lietchenstein might be angry with him. He winced at the thought of hurting his precious little sister but instead of moping and pouting in the middle of the dance floor he moved to the side, Prussia`s side to be exact. Switzerland didn`t want to be directly at blame for his accident so he decided to blame the boy who made him look up and hit Lilli.

"Nice show, Schweiz. A horrible dancer and a horrible brother, tsk, tsk. What _are_ you good at?" Prussia teased, his ruby eyes thinning as he chuckled only resulting in getting Switzerland more pissed off as he reached for the man`s tie, pulling him down so they were eye to eye.(**AN:** Switzerland is short OTL ) "It was all your fault you damn bastard!" The blonde hissed, his own eyes challenging Prussia to push him to the point where the gun in his leather boot came out. Prussia put up his hands in mocking-defense,"Oh, I`m _so_sorry, What are you going to me Vash? Give me a nose bleed?" The Prussian teased making a low growl release from Switzerland`s throat as he reached for the gun in his leather boot though a thin hand grasped his, making him look over as the intruder.

"May I cut in?" The brunette asked, bringing the knuckles to his lips and giving them a light kiss making Switzerland let go of Prussia and take his hand away from Roderich."What the hell was that?" The blonde asked, his eyes wide, a scowl on his pink lips, and a dark blush dusting over his cheeks. Austria found himself smiling a bit as he stood up stait and gave a look to Prussia that said 'I bailded you out this time, don`t make me let him take his gun out,' And with that the Prussian backed away slowly.

Austria`s glance went back to Switzerland, raising a beautifuly plucked brown eye brow."You mean that? Only a form of greeting.." The Austrian said like it was nothing and with no real emotion though on the inside he was cracking up at how dark he could make his old friend."That is a weird ass way to greet someone." Switzerland mumbled, running the kissed hand through his blonde bob."Why are you even talking to me? We haven`t uttered a word word to each other in years." Switzerland barked, specificly avoiding eye contact for he feared he might fall into the violet pools.

Austria `s eyes widened this time."Years?" He asked, not believing Switzerland`s words. "Uhuh...25 years. The last thing you said was 'Thank you' after I wished you a Happy Birthday." A lot had happened in those 25 years, if it was possible they drifted even further away from each other. Switzerland stopped 'running into' Austria on the Alps or at the store and the letters they used to write and have written since childhood got shorter and shorter before Switzerland`s last letter finally only consisted of one word. 'Goodbye.'

A silence fell inbetween the boys, no music left in the room, though people still danced a bit farther away, Hungary and Lietchenstein in the bathroom, and Prussia becoming the thrid wheel in Germany and Italy`s relationship. It was amazing awkward between the ex-best friends."...You remembered the exact thing I said to you and how long ago?" Austria finally asked, making Switzerland grow even darker and growl again, stoping his foot lightly."T-Thats n-none of your concern you imbacile!" He shouted, heading off to go get Lilli as his heart pounded strangely in his chest though the Austrian man got hold of his arm and pulled him back over.

Switzerland beign the clutz he was, tripped as he was pulled back,"Ouf!" He said, falling against Austria`s sturdy chest, both their hearts fluttering about in their chests as they realized how wonderfully their bodies fitted against each other. Switzerland`s head was right under Austria`s chin, their curves fitting together perfectly though the spark between was fleeting as they quickly took a step back.

"W-What the hell was that?" Switzerland shouted once again, telling Austria he felt the spark too. Both of them were blushing now, Austria was a light pink but Switzerland was cherry."I-I just didn`t want you to go..." Austria defending, wincing lightly at the tone. "So you did that, Fuck-tard? How about using your God damn words?" Switzerland snapped. People began to stare at the pair, Austria looking at the people and then at Switzerland with worry for his social classing."Calm down Vash, it was an accident.." He mumbled, putting a hand on the blonde`s only to have it slapped off.

"Don`t touch me you bastard!" Switzerland screeched, backing up about three feet more from the Austrian. It was hard to read emotion under the dark green mask Switzerland was wearing and for that Vash was glad. He was scared of getting too close to Austria in fear of a repeat of their childhood. The two used to be so close, playing and talking happily as children but then the two were ripped apart by their bosses. They sent letters back and forth but it didn`t take long before those connections were cut as well. Switzerland was sure he was in love with the boy as a child but now his broken heart couldn`t take the chance, it was too big of a step, too much of a risk.

"It`s only a hand Vas-" "Don`t call me that!" Switzerland said, tears filling the corners of his green eyes but they were invisible thanks to the conveinet mask."My human name is for my friends only, you are not one of those few!" He barked, shoving the last stake into Austria`s heart before begining to stomp away once again, the whole room watching.

"Austria-san...He doesn`t mean that.."Hungary tired to say, just coming back from the bathroom with Lilli by her side. "Bruder.." Lietchenstein gasped, tears in her own eyes from Switzerland`s words. "We are going Lilli!" He shouted, taking her by the wrist and leading her out the door way but this time it was Austria`s turn to growl.

"No you aren`t!" Austria snapped, grabbing Switzerland by the wrist yet again. Switzerland was prepared this time and ripped his wrist out of the man`s grasp."And why the hell not?" He hissed through his teeth. Austria`s hands moved to the sides of Switzerland`s face and swooped in, kissing the blonde passionately and forcing his tongue past the rosy lips. Switzerland`s eyes widened behind the mask, tears dripping down his cheeks as the eyes closed tightly for a second before letting go of Litechenstein`s hand, and pushing the Austrian off.

"I just wanted to say how **cute**I thought is was that you remembered that and how damn sorry I was for not talking to you in so long! I could tell it was hurting you and I wouldn`t want to hurt you but you are just so fucking thick skulled and stubborn that you wouldn`t let me get a word in edge-wise!" Austria screamed at the blonde.

"...B-Bastard!" His voice wavered for a second and in a second Switzerland was running down the halls of the German house hold (mansion). The ballroom was silent however, Litechenstein looking between Austria and Hungary. Austria had just kissed her brother, while his wife was in the room and now Hungary had tears in her eyes, Switzerland had run off, and Austria had a hand that supported his heavy body against the door frame as he breathed a bit heavily, his eyes wide as he thought over his actions. He didn`t mean to make Hungary cry, make Switzerland upset, or probably crumble his marriage along with any chance of Switzerland and him being friends again.

His hand met his lips while Hungary kept quiet, tears tumbling down her own cheeks as she walked slowly, head down and hands folded to her chest. Lilli followed her, holding onto the beautiful dark-blue gown of the older woman. Austria had made a mistake. The real question in the room though was who was it Austria liked. Was the kiss with Switzerland just a spur of the momment thing or did he really harbor feelings for the Swiss boy?

Austria didn`t know himself but there was a strange feeling against his lips. It was like Switzerland`s belonged there just like their bodies fitted perfectly together. Everything felt so _right_but his heart strings were still being tugged on like he made a mistake. Suddenly he felt something wet tumble down his cheek; a tear. Though it wasn`t his own...it`s only owner...could`ve been Switzerland.

The Austrian`s heart pounded roughly, making him wince. He needed to go after Switzerland, whether he shot him, castrated him, or never spoke to him ever again, he had to make sure the boy was alright. Austria cared for him and that he knew as his feet found themselves able to move again, running in the direction Vash did. His violet eyes scanned the area as he ran, trying to think or any place Switzerland would be. After all, they all lived here once upon a time. Though where was Switzerland`s favorite place? Where by instinct would the Swiss man run to if he was upset.

Roderich`s eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks, childhood memories flooding back like a tsunami of thought. Switzerland wasn`t the only one who was hurt in their seperatrion but unlike the blonde, Austria didn`t hold a grudge against Switzerland because of it. He knew it wasn`t his fault and he wasn`t looking for someone to blame. Though he did get angry at Switzerland when he yelled at him because it made it seem like Switzerland hated him. He didn`t want to be hated by anyone but especially not him, for some reason it created tiny cracks in his heart everytime he though about Vash even muttering the word 'hate' to him. He had always been this way even as kids, he**needed**Switzerland`s love.

While Austria remembered how love-hungry he used to be, a memory floated to the surface and he turned, racing up the spiral stair case like he was deathly-infected and the antidote was at the top. The mansion had five floors and Austria was running as fast as his long legs would take him. If he wasn`t there, there was no way he was still in the building and Austria would have to buy a ticket to Switzerland. He`d do that though, Vash never cried and when he did that meant something was wrong and Austria felt he caused it and he probably did. The least he could do was make amense...He didn`t want to continue this painfull and unwinnable battle with Vash. Austria also wanted to find something equally important out. Why did he kiss Vash? Maybe it was the red wine he`d been drinking, the rush of the moment, or maybe his heart was trying to tell him something. He thought maybe the boy himself would know.

"Vash!" Austria yelled, trudging up the fourth floor`s stairs, almost out of breath and energy but he need to make Switzerland better. He quickly bit his lip when he realized he used Switzerland`s human name and quickly changed his call. "Switzerland!" His violet eyes searched the fourth floor for the crying boy though he knew he was just wasting time. Austria made his way up another flight of stairs, huffing heavily as he finally made it to the top floor. Switzerland`s bed room...AKA; The attic. Gray painted wood made up the attic, the ceiling lower then the others but big enough where Austria could just make it. A tiny window lit up the room too, Switzerland sitting next to it, his legs pulled into his chest and his head hidding behind his knees, an old pillow from Vash`s long forgotten bed by the boy`s side as he gripped it tightly, getting out frustration and sadness.

"Switzerland..."Austria repeated, the boy with a hidden face behind his knees, froze, his hand letting go of the pillow and his heavy breathing stoping, maybe his breathing all together. Austria noticed the boy try to make it seem like he was fine. "Go away." He demanded, the 'y' in 'away' wavering a bit so Austria caught on to the fact Switzerland was indeed crying. He moved closer hesitantly, not wanting to get shot."No...You`re upset." Austria said, wanting to put a consoling hand on the boy but not taking the chance. "And you think you`re making it any better?" Switzerland hissed, a soft sniffle that Austria wasn`t supposed to hear coming after his harsh words.

"..." Austria didn`t know what to say so he let out a sigh and brought the smaller man into his arms, making the blonde head pop out from behind the knees, a dark green mask still hiding all of Switzerland`s emotion though the tears streaming down his cheeks gave Austria a clue to how he was feeling. He wipped them away quickly, not wanting Austria to see him so vunerable. "L-Let me go..!" He demanded, trying to crawl out of the arm though with surprising strength Austria held onto him, staring down into the slits of the mask in search of Vash`s beautiful eyes.

"I`m not going to let you go." Austria said after a while, Switzerland only struggling a little bit. He didn`t want to be held like a child and he didn`t want Austria to see him cry but it was too late for that and all the blonde`s energy seemed to be drained away the moment their boddies touched. Switzerland turned his head so he was looking away from Austria but a gloved hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look into the violet eyes, begging for Switzerland to tell him something, anything. Switzerland blushed a hot pink and scowled, he had no bite left in him but he sure as hell had bark."W-Why?" His voice wavered."Why **now**are you holding me so damn tightly?" The blonde yelled, voice gruff or wavering in certain parts from not crying ever and then just breaking down into tears all of a sudden. More tears formed in the corners of his eyes, the mask still hiding all his emotion. Austria looked confused, What was Switzerland saying?

"Why didn`t you hold me like t-this right before you left?" Switzerland continued, biting on his lip as he confessed the things that had been bothering him for hundreds of years."Why weren`t y-you there to hold me l-like this when I h-had a breakdown after getting your fucking wedding invitation?" He yelled, a pair of gleaming tears traveling down the pale face, illminated by the moon light. Austria`s mouth opened a bit to answer the Swiss boy but he was still decifering the words."...What do you mean 'wedding invitation'?" Austria asked, his arms loosening a bit though he still did not let Switzerland get out of his gasp."Your wedding with...her!" Switzerland yelled, blushing darker and struggling more in grasp. Both of them knew who Switzerland was talking about now. Hungary. But what did she have to do with anything? And why did Switzerland have a breakdown after finding out him and Hungary were getting married?

"Elizibeta...? Why would that bother you?" Switzerland`s eyes looked away yet again and his blush grew darker."T-That doesn`t matter-" "Vash...I need to know...Why does that bother you?" Austria repeated, innterupting Switzerland. "I-It doesn`t...Just forget what I said! Leave me alone!" The blonde said, embarrassed and shy though he replaced those emotions with anger and frustration as he flaild his limbs in Austria`s arm, knocking his own mask in the process and flinging it across the room. Switzerland gasped after feeling the plastic unveil his face, his eyes widening as he reached for it but Austria held him tighter and brough the blonde`s face up to his, staring him in the eyes. That was exactly what Switzerland was afraid of. His eyes were the windows to his soul and Austria could read him like a book. "It matters...Please ...Switzerland.." Austria said, his eyes half liddeded as he stared into his. The striking green was filled with the most preplexing emotions, ones Switzerland prided himself on not feeling. Fear, hurt, rejection, need, and want.

Austria wondered what was going on in the boy`s head and Switzerland fell victim to the purple gaze and before they knew it their thoughts pulling them closer slowly till their lips were no more than two centimeters apart. The stopped when they reached this point, both starring into the other`s eyes before Austria saw the fear in Switzerland`s eyes grow and began to pull away but Switzerland had other plans. He yanked Austria down by his collar, forcing his own soft and rosy lips against the pale and cold ones. Austria`s eyes widened this time, Switzerland`s eyes closing and shutting the windows to his soul. Both their hearts skipping a few beats, and after a minute of feeling no response Switzerland pulled away. Though he soon found himself pinned to the floor by the taller Austrian."A-Austria-" Austria crashed his lips down onto Switzerland`s, making the boy let out a soft yelp and Austria took the opputinity to shove his tongue into the hot, tiny mouth and explore.

"M-Mmh..!" Switzerland moaned out, surprised by the actions yet with only a tiny bit of hesitation Switzerland began to kiss back. He rubbed his tongue against Austria`s, dancing the most erotic and passionate dance in the Austria knew the little Swiss boy wasn`t going anywhere he moved his hands to Vash`s hips and smiled into the kiss as Switzerland wrapped his arms around Austria`s neck. They shared salivia under the meek moonlight, blushing and trying to breath through their noses but the way they were pushed up against each other it was impossible. So sadly Roderich broke the kiss, panting above Switzerland with a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"..." The room was quiet for a while expect the light sound of breathing. Their wide eyes starring into eachother`s though for the first time Austria couldn`t read Switzerland, mainly because Switzerland didn`t know **what**to feel. He just made out with a married man, the man he was supposed to love the most, and...he liked it. There was a huge spark between the two and by the tiny smile on Austria`s lips he knew he had felt it too. Switzerland finally broke his gaze and the silence, looking at the floor beside him, his back still against the cold wood."...I was jelous." He said suddenly, Roderich knowing what he was talking about after catching his breath.

"Of Elizibeta?" He asked, receiving a nodd in return before Switzerland continued."...You two were getting married...and I...wasn`t quiet over you back then.." He admitted, cheeks darkening and eye brows furrowing together in frustrataion due to the coming rejection he expected though he only felt light kisses against his sensitive neck that mafe him shiver."Are you now?" Roderich asked between kisses, created a line down Switzerland`s neck.

"Did you ever love me?" Switzerland asked, not daring look at the brunette."I asked you a question first though..."Austria said, his kisses trailing to the shirt hem and secrettly un-buttoning a few buttons to kiss more of the pure skin."I answered your first question. Now answer m-mine..." Switzerland shivered at the kisses, the light touchs spiking his heartrate and making sparks shoot up his spine."Hmm..." Austria hummed in thought."Yes...I did for a long time." He said finally, making Switzerland`s heart stop. The word 'did' haunting him.  
>"Yes.." Switzerland mumbled right after Austria`s answer, making the man stop kissing his neck."Hmm?" He asked, looking into the hard and cold eyes, his own heart sinking too."Yes...I`m over you. I`ve been for a while.." He lied, a look his eyes that said his heart was in another place but his tone was the only thing Austria was listening to, the angry, unconcerned, almost spiteful voice.<p>

"But...You kissed back..." Austria said, trying to salvage the tiny pieces of his aching and shattering heart."Yeah? And? Maybe I`m just horny. Get the fuck of me, you aren`t even worth the quick fuck." He said all because the word 'did'. Switzerland was in love with Austria, horribly and eternally in love with the musician but the man only **used**to love him. Austria laced fingers with Switzerland making him scowl."I said get off! You said 'did' which means you don`t care anymore so just get the hell off...!" Switzerland said struggling, closing his eyes in frustation in anger. Austria hissed holding the boy down."Switzerland! Switzerland! God damnit! Listen to me for once!" Austria shouted, Switzerland`s eyes still closed as if he thought hard enough Austria would dissappear.

"Look at me."The brunette barked down at Switzerland, taking his chin and bringing their faces close once again."I didn`t mean it that way alright? Would it make you happy if I just confessed you right then and there? If I just came out and said 'I love you', you kissed back which means you _might_like me back but do not get all pissy because I added one word that didn`t belong!" Austria shouted, the green eyes opening slowly."If I came out and said how I felt then this probably wouldn`t even have a chance because I like you way more than you do me!"

Switzerland`s eyes were wide, "You love..me?" The blonde asked, his anger momentatily forgotten, a tiny voice in his head scowling at him for snappign so easily and being so damn moody. "Yes..."Austria whispered, blushing, getting off, and letting go of Switzerland."Now that you know...I`m going back down stairs..You don`t have so say anything. If you are as disgusted as you sounded a few minutes ago you may leave..I`ll make sure Lilli gets home fine." The Austrian said, a bit of sadness in his voice as he composed himself and got up, walking towards the door way, leaving Switzerland laying on the floor, alone and confused.

After Austria had left and was out of hearing distance Switzerland picked up the old pillow and shoved his face into it, hitting it over and over."Why was I so stupid? He thinks I fucking hate him all over again!" Switzerland yelled, the sound muffeled by the pillow. He wanted to be sucked into the floor and be swallowed up by the earth but he also wanted to confess to Austria and it didn`t seem like the Earth was going to eat him up anytime soon so he went with the last optioin. He wasn`t a mushy school girl though so he wasn`t going to run up and embrace Austria like a love-sick child. He needed to think this through but before his thoughts could catch up with his feet he was already running down the spiral staircase.

"Roderich!" Switzerland yelled, using the man`s first name for the first time in a long time as his legs quickly made their way down the stairs, trying not to trip over themselves."Roderich!" He yelled again, seeing a snippit of blue clothing make it`s way around the corner and chasing it as fast as he could, blonde hair whipping around as he avoided expensive vases and nice objects that decorated the hall. Though he might have broken one or two things in his rush.

Austria heard the sounds and turned brashly, Vash`s face meeting his chest once again. The two gasped, surprised as Switzerland sent them to the floor. Austria`s eyes widened the most, both wearing matching blush as Switzerland stared Austria down with hard eyes, this time not to hurt him but to show determination. "...M-me too!" The blonde blurted out, not specifying what he was talking about and making Austria preplexed for about the fith time that night." 'You too' what?" The brunette asked, hope bubbling up in his violet-blue eyes as Switzerland swallowed roughly. His cheeks burned and his throat tightened as he tried to shove the words from his heart up and out of his mouth.

"I..." Switzerland started, his hand finding itself lacing fingers with Austria`s."I love you too." He admitted, his heart feeling like it combusted all over his chest after he admitted it to Austria and himself. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the verdict, praying the Austrian wouldn`t hate him after all the nasty things he said, but he couldn`t help it, it was his insinctive defence against heart ache."Switzerland-" "No...It`s Vash." Austria found himself smiling and he leaned up softly, pulling **his**Switzerland into a soft and loving kiss, the passion slowly healing the cracks in their hearts.

The beautiful kiss didn`t last long and the two pulled away, the beautiful colors clashing once again."..I`m glad." Austria said, carressing the face as Switzerland held the hand there with his own."I`m sorry for saying all those things in the attic.." Switzerland trailed off but he was hushed by Austria and forced the blonde to lay on his chest as he held him."No...I should`ve been honest from the start.."He whispered into Switzerland`s ear, making him shiver and blush darker.

Austria noticed this and let a smirk slip onto his face as he blew on the ear. Switzerland blushed and let out a light moan."D-Don`t do that, Rodeirch..!" Switzerland protested though Austria kept it up, blowing on the ear with amusment before kissing the lobe and then delievering a soft nibble."R-Roderich~" He moaned, panting a bit and his manhood growing in his dress pants as he was held on top of Austria. The Austrian chuckled, "Why don`t we take this reunion upstairs?" Austria whispered happily, earning an hesitant and embarrassed nod.


End file.
